


Шляпа не одобряет

by Berkeley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Crossover, M/M, Other, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему не Гриффиндор, не Когтевран и даже не Слизерин. Жан задавал этот вопрос все шесть лет, после того как распределяющая Шляпа отправила его в Пуффендуй.<br/>Кроссовер с Гарри Поттером, крэк, стеб, обсценная лексика<br/>Юмор, фарс<br/>Написано в качестве хулиганства для Снк-тим на Фандомную Битву 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шляпа не одобряет

Почему не Гриффиндор, не Когтевран и даже не Слизерин. Жан задавал этот вопрос все шесть лет, после того как распределяющая Шляпа отправила его в Пуффендуй.

Он был отважен, хорош собой и мозгами не обижен. Так в чем причина, по которой крикливого Йегера и даже тихоню Армина она отправила в Гриффиндор, а его сюда, к этим …трудящимся, Жан не знал. Но в своих снах сжигал шляпу в кабинете директора Смита каждый гребаный Хэллоуин. 

Шляпа возмущалась голосом Каина Аккермана и требовала к себе уважения, шантажируя противным гриффиндорцем, почему-то голым и в душе. Ну что с нее взять. 

Шляпа она и есть… шляпа.

Ладно, черт с ним с распределением, даже черт с мудаком Йегером, который бесил до кишечного заворота, зато в квиддиче он король. 

Совесть, ведущая свою, отдельную от остального духовного мира Кирштайна жизнь, очнулась и ехидно заметила: 

— Да, ты — король. Но с оговорками.

Черт бы побрал эти самые отговорки.

В Хогвартсе самый последний домашний эльф знал. Пуффендуй берет кубок, только если Гриффиндор и Когтевран играют в первом семестре. А тут как карта ляжет. 

Либо охотники первого лежат битые загонщиками второго в лазарете, либо вторые сидят в подземелье до конца года, потому что Ривай — умный засранец, который должен был учиться в Слизерине. 

Вы видели его глаза?! Точно, Слизерин. Но он сидит в Гриффиндоре. И не просто сидит, а носит капитанский плащ. 

Нет в мире справедливости. 

Впрочем, проигрывать Когтевранцам так же фигово, как и красно-желтым. Утешительные призы — полный отстой. Если не можешь быть первым, зачем вообще быть?

Жан со всей силы толкнул чертову дверь.

В туалете традиционно гулял сквозняк, пахло мочой и тухлой водой из неработающего фонтана. А еще Жан видел чей-то грязный ботинок и край мантии. 

— Что ты делаешь в закрытом туалете для девочек? — он поправил значок старосты, заглядывая за фонтан, и обнаружил там понурую голову Йегера, а вместе с ней и все остальное.

Разбитая губа и содранные костяшки шли в комплекте. Йегер его проигнорировал, вот ублюдок. Просто отвернулся.

— Я староста, Йегер. Ты должен мне ответить.

Он и ответил. 

Показал оттопыренный средний палец. В другой день Жан отвесил бы ему хорошенько, но сегодня… сегодня иначе. 

Йегер вел себя странно — торчал в заброшенном туалете с привидением. Встрепанный, покрасневший, взмокший. Жан подошел ближе и встал между его раздвинутых ног. Пнул для острастки ботинком по голени. 

Йегер зыркнул зло, но промолчал. 

— Йегер, — начинать первому всегда тяжело. — Это Ривай тебя так? 

На самом деле ему насрать, но, черт возьми, сколько можно быть боксерской грушей для капитана?

— В задницу, — Йегер сполз еще ниже, и его собственная нога оказалась излишне близко к чужому паху. 

Жан крякнул и опустился на корточки. Протянув руку, схватил больно за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза. 

— Микаса? — но тут и сам не верил. — Анни? — Йегер скривился как от зубной боли. — Не говори, что тебя отметелил Конни?

— Иди в задницу, я сказал, — по слогам, как дебилу, повторил он и вырвался. Еще и по руке ударил, вот гад. — Райнер.

— Почему?

— Что почему?

— Ну, он же того, нормальный.

— Он гребаный гей. И я тоже… гребаный.

— Ты — придурок. Это все знают, но какого черта ты тут сидишь?

— Райнер трахает Берта.

— Гувера?

— А что есть другой?! Гувера, кого еще.

— А тебе не один хер?

— Нет. Он трахал Бертольда в совятне.

— Теперь понятно.

— Что тебе понятно?

— Почему здесь пахнет дерьмом.

— Отвали!

— Нет. Пока ты сидишь тут и ноешь.

— Ты моим приятелем заделался, Кирштайн?

— Скорей маггловским психотерапевтом. За каким чертом тебя понесло в совятню?

— Блядь, дрочить я туда ходил.

— Правда?

— Нет, козлина. Нормальные люди ходят в совятню отправлять письма. Там живут совы. Ее для этого построили.

— Спасибо. А я думал, ее построили, чтобы в ней придурки вроде тебя шатались. Ладно, — Жан примирительно поднял руки. — Йегер, я бы тоже вмазал, если бы ты на меня пялился, когда я трахаюсь.

— С кем, с мадам правой? — эта скотина теперь улыбалась. 

О да, любимая шутка Йегера.

— Мудак.

— Лошадь.

Они могут продолжать вечность, но сегодня все иначе. Йегер вдруг становится серьезным и смотрит внимательно, изучает. А потом совсем тихо, шепотом делится.

— Это не он вмазал. Это я сам.

— Ты, прости, что?

— Это был я, Кирштайн. Ты не понимаешь — я хотел быть на его месте.

— С каких пор тебе нравится Бертольд?

Жан вздрогнул — гребаный придурок схватил его за руку и, дернув на себя, утянул на пол. Деловито подмял под себя и расположился со всеми удобствами. В бедро уперся приличный стояк.

— Не Бертольд. Ты.

Это мокро. И пахло от Йегер кровью, потом и совиным дерьмом. 

Не так он видел их первый поцелуй. Если честно, он вообще не думал о поцелуях с Йегером. Но тот с энтузиазмом сосал его язык, словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался.

Он не давил Йегеру на голову, чтобы тот сполз ниже, и не хватал его руками за спину, не стягивал судорожно долбаную мантию. И нет, Йегер не путался в ней, не ругался, не рвал его рубашку, пытаясь быстрее добраться до тела, прихватывая взмокшую кожу губами, зубами и языком. Это ныл не его член, и не он позорно спустил на второй минуте, когда придурок, вдоволь наигравшись, оттянул пальцем крайнюю плоть и взял в рот головку. И нет, он не давился блядскими стонами, и не было между ними этого:

— Твоя сперма как дерьмо.

— Сам ты дерьмо. Твоя не лучше.

Марко давно привык, что в его туалет таскаются все кому не лень. Но это уже было чересчур. 

Сначала он прикидывал, а не подать ли жалобу с просьбой сменить место жительства, но когда самозабвенно трахающаяся парочка закончила свое черное дело и, прихрамывая, удалилась, Марко передумал.

Интересно, а если сегодня после Собрания Факультетских Призраков он поцелует Кровавого барона Кита Шадиса, как тот отреагирует?


End file.
